1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, control method, and computer readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a charging system in which a power supply apparatus supplies electric power to a power receiving apparatus such as a mobile phone or digital still camera, to which a secondary battery is attached, without any connection via connectors, so as to charge its secondary battery in a non-contact manner, is known. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H11-98706, it is known that such charging system charges the secondary battery attached to the power receiving apparatus by an induced electromotive force, which is generated on a secondary coil included in the power receiving apparatus due to a magnetic flux change generated by the power supply apparatus including a primary coil.
In the above charging system, when a plurality of power receiving apparatuses exist within a power receiving range in which they can receive a magnetic flux pattern generated on the primary coil of the power supply apparatus, the power supply apparatus equally and supplies in parallel electric power to the plurality of power receiving apparatuses.
The power supply apparatus transmits a magnetic flux pattern used to supply electric power on which that including a control signal required to control a power receiving apparatus is superposed to a plurality of power receiving apparatuses. Upon reception of this control signal, each power receiving apparatus assigns identification information included in the control signal transmitted from the power supply apparatus as that corresponding to itself. For this reason, the power supply apparatus selects one of the plurality of power receiving apparatuses using the identification information assigned to the power receiving apparatus, and individually controls to charge the selected power receiving apparatus.
However, in the aforementioned charging system, when a plurality of power receiving apparatuses are simultaneously placed within the power receiving range, since they simultaneously receive the control signal transmitted from the power supply apparatus, the same identification information is assigned to the plurality of power receiving apparatuses. That is, even when the power supply apparatus selects one of the plurality of power receiving apparatuses as a power supply target using the identification information, the plurality of power receiving apparatuses assigned with the same identification information are selected as power supply targets. For this reason, the power supply apparatus cannot often individually control to charge the plurality of power receiving apparatuses which are detected to simultaneously exist within the power receiving range.